Girl Unkown
by MrsOraclePresident
Summary: Suddenly after just finding out she is a weapon, the unusual 14 year old girl who never realy fit in, is sent off to the DWMA by lord death. Awesome right? the thing is, she isnt just any weapon or person at all.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! thanks for reading my story! Now, there might be a few errors, so please point them out to me if you see any, Ill quickly change them as soon as possible! Also, if you have any suggestions, plz let me know! thanks!**_ **\(^.^)/Oh yeah, sorry its so short. it will get longer, dont worry!**

"..."  
Silence. Well, except for the sound of people dying." Screams, then silence. That is the sound of forgiveness. "

I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry. The only thing i could recognize was the distinct red and orange flickering of fire. I slowly stood on shaky legs, just barely keeping my balance. "CREEEEEEKKK!" A loud screech of metal falling apart above me. I felt a huge weight hit my head. I blacked out.

I opened my eyes again, everything much more visible.  
I was out side, on the ground, looking up at a very starry black sky, the stars like white glitter on black paper. Wait, wasn't there fire? I looked to my left to see a few yards away the burning remains of the plane. Oh, there it is. I slowly sat up. I wonder of anyone else survived. But, as I looked over at the plane again, I found that hard to believe.

*meanwhile, in the death room*

"Lord Death, could you please explain while you have called us here?" Asked Sid, who was accompanied by a few other teachers of the academy.  
"Well, you see.." Lord death hesitated,"there has been a plane crash just outside of death city, which had several of our new students this year in it." he stated simply. "I would like for you to investigate, and see what you can find. And, please try to find as many survivors as you can." He brightened after saying this. "You are dismissed!"

*later, driving to the crash site*

"Stein, you have been awfully quite, what's wrong?" asked Maryann worriedly, watching the stitched man. He pulled out as cigarette from his lab coat and lit it before answering.  
He hesitated. "Lord death hasn't said everything, you know." He puffed out a little ball of smoke before continuing. "There were two other planes holding a few new teachers and students too, who were coming here too around the same time."

"So?"

"Well, if these people were attacking students going to the academy, why didn't they attack the other two planes?" He hesitated. "They were after someone in particular, someone very special judging my the way the plane was blown up."

"Wait," interjected Sid from the drivers seat. "so you mean the explosion wasn't intended?"

Stein shook his head. "And plus," he paused dramatically "No bomb could make an explosion like that."


	2. Chapter 2

=A couple of days earlier=

"HIYA!"  
"Hey!"  
I smiled down at my friend, my Styrofoam sword pointed at her neck defiantly.  
"I win," I said, taking a few steps away from her and wiping my brow.  
"No way!" I felt her push me from me my back, making me stumble. I quickly jumped forward, recovering easily.  
Me and my best friend, Bryn, never got to see each other that often. Or at least, as much as we wanted to. She was my only true friend i had ever really had in my life. I cared for her. Me and her fought with these fake Styrofoam swords I had bought whenever she came over. It was kind of our thing.  
"I'd like to see you try Bryn-Bryn." I taunted, jumping back another step, trying to get more space between us. She was defiantly a bit more unfit than me, so it took her a few moments to get up and recover.  
She didn't reply, just smile then pant some more, before standing up straight and going into a defensive position.  
"HIYA!" She yelled, and ran straight for me. Since there was a bit of distance between us, I had just a split second to prepare. I jumped out to her left, as she swung her sword slightly to her right, due to the way she was holding her sword. Taking this opportunity, I quickly ran across the yard to the other side of my large back yard. She was chasing after me. If I stopped, I would most definitely get hit. I quickly dropped to the ground, and before she could block, hit her in the legs, making her fall to the ground with a loud "thump" onto my soft grass. She put her hands above her head, in surrender. "Ok, ok. I give up!" She laughed happily. I giggled, than pulled her back onto her feet.

...

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think of you to be a miester!" Commented Bryn, taking a lick of her ice cream happily. I stared at her a moment before licking my own.  
She looked over at me seriously.  
"You're supposed to leave soon, right?"  
I nodded.  
"Yes indeed, in a few days."  
She smiled.  
"You're going to do so well! I bet you'll fit right in!" She smiled even wider, than looked at one of the several posters hanging on my walls, than pointed at it.  
"When did you get that?"she asked "Ive never seen it before."  
I looked over to what she was pointing at. It was a Black Butler poster, right next to my Fullmetal Alchemist poster. I smiled.  
"I got it yesterday, I'm thinking about maybe bringing my posters with me when i move into a apartment at death city." I said. I loved Black Butler!  
She smiled.  
"You should!" She looked over at me seriously again.  
"I'm not kidding. I think you really will do well!" She leaned back in my bed and looked at my ceiling, which had glow in the dark stars covering it. "You'll make lots of friends!" I didn't have any friends, except for Bryn. People just... I don't know. Don't do well with me. I shook my head.  
"I seriously doubt that Bryn." I sighed. I turned over to her, giving her a hug. She giggled.  
"What was that for?"  
I smiled at her.  
"I just wanted you to know how awesome you are!"


	3. Chapter 3

I felt my feet drag on the hot sand, not caring about my burning feet. I was in deep thought.

What was I doing?! I had no idea where to go, or who to talk to.

"Plop, plop, plop." I looked to the ground. Several beads of blood dropped to the ground , decorating the white stone underneath me with crimson splotches.

Man, this sucks.

I felt my forehead, trying to find the source of the bleeding. As I moved my hand to my mouth, i felt something unpleasant. like... I put my hand forward examining my hand.

"Crap..."

I quickly tore of a long piece of my shirt, quickly wrapping it around my face and the rest of my head tightly. I left a small gap for my eyes though, barely giving me enough room to look around. Not like it mattered anyways. After several more minutes of walking, i felt the world spin around me. And just wheni thought i was about to passout, I heard a familiar sound of a car engine.

After several minutes more of driving, the small group of teachers had finally left death city. Nobody said anything, feeling as if there was nothing more to say after Steins explanation.

"Who is that?" Asked Marie, suddenly breaking the heavy silence. Everyone turned towards what she was pointing at. A mile off, there was a line figure, swaying in the sun.

"It's probably just a mirage, don't worry about it." Curtly replied Sid, not seeming to be phased.

"Anyways, if it was someone, we can't stop. We need to get to the crash site as soon as possible." he continued. "I never was the kind of man to be late."

Marie Looked over to Stien, trying to read his expression. His face was expressionless, his glasses giving off a glare as he stared towards the figure in the distance. Marie sighed and looked back out her window again.

After a few more minutes, they had gotten much closer to the figure, realizing it was actually a person. It was hard to tell wether it was a girl or a boy, due to the fact it's entire head was covered with a white fabric, with splotchy splatters of red. The only thing that was seen on the face was the eyes, wich you couldn't see due to the fact it was looking down. And as the car was within three feet of the person, it's head shot up, revealing a bright crimson red, very predator like, eyes. And just as they were mpassing the person by-

"STOP!" Yelled Stien, leaping out if the car, running to the figure. And just as he reached him/ her, the mysterious person fell to thier knees, and turned into dust. Stien kneeled to the ground, looking dumbfounded.

"How..." He looked around, searching for the lost soul. "Stien! What the heck? What were you thinking?!" Someone yelled, as the group of teachers ran up to where he was kneeling.

"Hey, where is that person?" Asked Marie, looking around panickedly. "I saw it..." Said one of the teachers, turning to Stien, "The way their soul just appeared as we passed, how huge it was..." He stated, trailing off. Stien nodded.

"That must have been who Lord Death had sent us after then." Stated Sid, sounding sure. Stien nodded again, now speaking.

"Yes it was... What a strange soul.." He trailed off for a second before continuing. "You're right, her soul seemed to be masked before, but suddenly appeared right before she disappeared." He shook his head. "But wait," interrupted Marie " where did they go?" Stien didn't answer. He simply shook his head. "I don't know, but I think we should go back to Lord death." No-one objected, but they could tell Stien wasn't sharing something with them.

"You truly don't know reality until it slaps you across the face. You truly don't know people until you start to embrace being human. You don't know the night until you walk into it and let you swallow you up. You dont know the world until you choose to go out and be a part of it. You don't truly understand life if you dont understand death" -unkown


End file.
